


Wake Up Call

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub overtones, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: “You have an incoming videocall from Jason Orange. Do you accept?”“No way” Mark whispered. “No bloody way that’s Jason.”
Relationships: Mark Owen/Jason Orange
Kudos: 15





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mark’s Instagram video of saying hello to the day and waking up his body.

Mark picked up the box left on his doorstep and carried it inside, regarding it with an equal degree of curiosity and trepidation as he opened it. 

Inside the box, under many layers of tissue made from recycled paper, lay a rather alarmingly large, rather alarmingly orange vibrator which he was pleased to note already contained batteries. 

And a note.

“Prepare yourself and then wait on the bed for a call. No touching your cock.” - J.

Mark’s eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief. It couldn’t possibly...this had to be a joke...no doubt Howard was winding him up.

He started to toss the box aside but then stopped and reconsidered.

It couldn’t...hurt to follow the instructions, right? If nothing else, he might as well give his new toy a test run. 

Taking the box up to the master suite, he lay it down on the bed next to his open laptop and stripped himself off, then reached into his bedside table drawer for a bottle of lube and headed into the shower.

He’d just worked the second finger into himself when an alert on his laptop chimed out loudly, startling him. 

Annoyed, he ignored it and carried on with his task.

It chimed again. And again.

“Fucks sake, Doug, piss off!” He muttered to himself.

The notification alarm chimed again.

Mark turned off the tap with an excessive degree of force and stomped into the bedroom, dripping wet with a towel hastily wrapped around his hips, and began to scroll through his messages. 

“You have an incoming videocall from Jason Orange. Do you accept?”

“No way” he whispered. “No bloody way that’s Jason.”

He scrolled down to the next message.

“I know what you’re thinking, Markie, but it really is me”

“You have an incoming videocall from Jason Orange. Do you accept?”

Mark hesitated.

“Please pick up, Markie.”

Taking a deep breath, Mark hit the “accept” button.

“You’re a bloody tease, Owen…”

“Jay?” 

Jason’s quiet, silky, lilting voice filled the room but the screen on his end was black.

“Jay, you’ve not got your video working, I can’t see you, mate.”

Jason ignored this.

“You and your bloody ‘waking up your body’ post…”

There was a momentary silence.

“You...you saw that? Since when do you go on Instagram? And why can’t I see you now?”

Jason laughed.

“I’m a man of mystery.”

He dropped his voice to a whisper.

“You looked so good. So. Good.”

“Almost as good as you look right now.”

Mark looked down at himself and blushed when he realized his towel had just about fallen off.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important when I called…”

Mark licked his lips and started to open his mouth.

“You weren’t, by chance, in the middle of something?”

Mark nodded.

Jason chuckled softly.

“Show me,” he said. “I want to watch.”

Angling his laptop on the bed in front of him, Mark spread his thighs apart and pulled the towel away.

There was a sharp gasp and the sound of light panting.

“Beautiful.”

Blushing slightly, Mark lifted up his hips and slid his hand between his thighs and began once again to work his fingers into his hole, first one, then two, then three.

“Good boy” Jason purred at him. “Such a good boy.”

Mark’s cock twitched.

“You still like that don’t you? Like me calling you a good boy and telling you what to do?”

Mark moaned and nodded. He could hardly deny it.

“Haven’t touched yourself have you?”

Mark shook his head. 

Jason chuckled softly again.

“Still so obedient,” he murmured. “So very, very obedient. You didn’t even really believe the gift and the note were from me, did you? And yet you still obeyed, just in case, didn’t you?”

Mark blushed again and murmured “I thought it might be How winding me up..”

“But you still obeyed…”

“Yes…”

“Yes what?”

A thrill shot through Mark as he answered in a whisper.

“Yes, Master.”

It had been so long since they had played this game. Too long. 

“Pick up your toy please, Markie, and turn it on.”

“Yes, Master. Which setting should I put it on?”

“Low, for a start.”

Mark switched on the low setting and waited.

“Now, Markie, I want you to slide that into your tight little hole.”

Mark obeyed hastily, his body trembling as it was invaded.

He let out a low moan.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes…”

“Yes, Master”

“Good boy. Push it in further.”

Mark obeyed, letting out a sharp gasp.

“Now turn the setting up to Medium.”

Mark complied, his whole body jolting upward in pleasure.

“Oh my god,” he whimpered, his hand instinctively flying to his cock.

“Mark.” 

The voice was quiet but laced with a threatening edge.

Mark hastily pulled his hand away.

“Good boy. Now then, in and out, in and out...just like that..yes…”

There was silence from both of them for a few moments apart from sharp gasps and pants and lightly whispered swears.

“So beautiful,” Jason’s voice broke the silence. “Still my beautiful, beautiful boy aren’t you?”

“Always yours, Master. Always..” He let out a sharp gasp as the vibrator hit the right spot and he had to pause to catch his breath. 

“Always your boy.”

Jason made a pleased sound.

“No matter how many years have passed?”

Mark shook his head.

“Always yours, Master. Always.”

“There’s my good boy. Ready to turn it up to High?”

Mark took a deep breath and nodded.

“Yes, Master.”

His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body jumped and trembled as he switched it up a notch.

“Please...please...Master...please I...please let me…”

“Do you want to cum, Markie?”

“Please,yes, Master.”

“Then you better touch yourself, haven’t you?”

Mark breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Master!” His hand flew to his aching cock and he began stroking himself off, cumming in just a few strokes with a soft gasp and shudder.

There was silence once more, then a moan and a sigh of satisfaction and then Mark spoke again, more freely now that the game was over.

“Jason? Why can’t I see you? You never did answer me, you know.”

Jason laughed.

“You’re not the only one who can be a tease.”

It was Mark’s turn to laugh.

“Can we do this again sometime? Please?”

There was a long pause.

“Maybe.”

“Can I see you next time?”

There was an even longer pause.

“Maybe. If you’re a good boy.”


End file.
